Season Two and Singing!
The first episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the thirty-fifth and episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. Twenty-seven competitors from Total Pokemon Island return for a new season, along with five newbies to join in on the fun! This time, they will be traveling around the world (and singing), but the goal is the same: to be the winner! Plot Mew welcomes back all the fans for the new season, Total Pokemon World Tour! The still unenthusiastic Mewtwo's voice comes in over a walkie-talkie, encouraging Mew to speed up the process. Mew is annoyed but has Mewtwo roll in his new invention, an enormous Kyogre-shaped jet named the S.S. Kyogre! Mewtwo is quick to point out that S.S. is used for ships, but naturally, Mew ignores him and begins introducing the old competitors, who have tumbled out of the S.S. Kyogre in large crates. The first crate contains the friendly Dragon-type, Dragonite! Dragonite greets Mew, who seems happy to have him back. Mew opens the second box and finds both Wooper and Diglett. Diglett groans that Wooper said he had tickets to the Resort Area, and Wooper realizes they were tricked. Mew then brings out the angry Gabite, who says he's lucky she doesn't kill him where he stands. Mew says she should consider herself lucky, since they brought her back over Primeape since she's less likely to kill them. Gabite seems disappointed that Primeape won't be returning, but one Pokemon who is not disappointed is Golbat, although when he tries to say hi a large box falls on his head. Mew then opens Bellsprout's box, but Bellsprout, as usual, is afraid. After Mew's coaxing fails, Gabite drags Bellsprout out of the box herself. Next up is the newly-evolved Pidgeot, who promises not to cry and lose the game like she did last time, glaring at Mew when he mentions her boyfriend kissing someone else last season. Pidgeot flies over to Golbat, happy to see him, but he doesn't exactly feel the same as he still hasn't gotten over his clearly unrequited crush on her. Cacturne is next, annoyed that Mew tricked him by setting him up with an actor who looked like Gardevoir, although Mew promises him she'll be back too. Mew announces last-season's villainess, Weavile, but opens her box to find Weavile AND Hitmonlee, who was not supposed to return. Weavile irritably comments that Hitmonlee stalks her, leaving the box quickly. Mew is disappointed that Hitmonlee, his least favorite competitor, somehow managed to return, even after he promises not to ruin any songs this season. The claustrophobic Mismagius emerges next, with Mew explaining that they managed to trap the Ghost-type in the box only because she'd be too scared to float out. Next up is Mismagius's boyfriend, Banette! Mewtwo, Banette's mortal enemy, is not happy with Mew, who promised him Banette wouldn't be back, so Mew hastily turns off his walkie-talkie. Banette gives his best friend Cacturne a fist bump as he leaves his box. Next up is Luxio, who has become even more hyper since the last season. After that is her almost direct opposite, the apathetic Bronzong. Almost everyone groans...except Dragonite, who is far too friendly to be disappointed. Charmeleon emerges next, saying hi to Banette and standing next to Gabite, though she isn't the most welcoming. Next up are Lileep and Clefable (who evolved between seasons like Pidgeot). Lileep embraces Bellsprout, while Clefable promises she'll follow the example of her boyfriend Gloom, the previous winner, and go all the way to the top! After them is Gengar, who is happy to see his friend Banette again. Gliscor also returns, flying over to Pidgeot and promising her no more stupid mistakes, and Golbat droops further at the sight of the couple, though Gliscor tries being friendly. Mew is more than happy to bring back the beautiful Gardevoir, though she modestly shrugs off her praise as Cacturne tries to restrain from punching Mew for calling her "eye candy." Lopunny hears Mew call Gardevoir the prettiest but emerges from her box insisting she's the prettiest, though Weavile reminds her that no one likes her. Gengar says "takes one to know one," but Weavile insists that she's going to win fairly this time. This is met with only laughter. Kadabra also is returning. He politely greets everyone, and Weavile wonders where all his arrogance went. Kadabra says he's turning over a new leaf and Weavile is shocked when some people actually believe him, wondering why they didn't believe her. Kadabra says he wants to try to be kinder and enjoy the competition more, though Weavile senses some of his old arrogance hiding inside him. Runner-up Piloswine also returns, bounding over to his girlfriend Luxio as she runs to him as well. Unfortunately, the ever-hungry Piloswine then collapses in hunger, not having eaten recently enough. Gengar notes that they really haven't changed much over the past few years, and Ninetales agrees as she emerges from her box. Ninetales hopes to see her friend Scizor, but Mew explains that she won't be returning as she gave him Mewtwo a black eye when he tried bringing her back, which Banette of course mocks him for. Electrode, the first camper out last season, returns...and is upset when no one remembers him. Even some of the more intelligent campers, like Diglett, Cacturne, and Bronzong, come up empty. Mew introduces the final two returning campers, Lapras and Houndoom. Lapras greets everyone and stands by Dragonite while Houndoom goes to Ninetales. Mew then informs the campers that there will be five new contestants joining them! Mewtwo opens the door of the plane, and a Murkrow flies out. After hearing her speak, Gengar and Houndoom realize she's a gangster, which Luxio openly asks. Murkrow carefully says she's an "associate" of her group. Next up is the handsome Arcanine, who seems excited to make friends with the guys and flirt with the girls. Arcanine introduces himself to everyone individually before being stunned when he sees Ninetales. She looks embarrassed, but Houndoom seems angry, though Gengar calms him down. Houndoom insists that Arcanine will try to flirt with Ninetales, but Gengar suggests that he does that to every girl and is probably just trying to get to him. In a confessional, Gengar notices that he was rated as the hottest guy on the island last time but somehow never got a girlfriend, saying it's a bit ridiculous that Houndoom is jealous when he has a girlfriend. Gengar also wonders why the confessional is still in the bathroom. Next up is Hypno, who is also handsome but looks fairly kind. Piloswine asks him immediately if he's a hypnotist, and Hypno says he is, but he promised Mew that he wouldn't hypnotize anyone during the competition. Everyone seems to like Hypno...except Kadabra, that is. Weavile is immediately interested in Hypno, who actually smiled at her unlike all the others, but Kadabra senses something off about him. The fourth newcomer is Froslass, who seems incredibly shy and withdrawn. Clefable greets her, and Murkrow is relieved not to be the only new girl. Houndoom notes that she's a bit of a wallflower, but Gengar stares at her with wide-eyes, finding her hot and deciding that he's going to win her over and get a girlfriend. The fifth newbie is Trapinch, who shows herself to be a superfan of the show. She is more enthusiastic than anyone to be there, and says she wants to make friends with everyone and win over the man of her dreams. Most of the guys seem awkward, as they're in relationships, but Trapinch promises that the guy she likes is single, to everyone's relief. Golbat wonders who it is in the confessional, noting there aren't many single guys. He really hopes it's not him. Mew escorts everyone onto the plane, but first, Wooper asks where Mawile is. Mew says she didn't come back, and Wooper droops over sadly. Mew shows the camper the cafeteria, which is also the elimination room. Campers will vote someone out, who will jump out of the plane with a parachute and be picked up on the ground (Mew explains that Mawile didn't come back due to her fear of heights). Piloswine consoles a still-disappointed Wooper. Mew shows the campers another room, which just has benches with seatbelts. This is where the losing team will be staying after each challenge. The winning team, on the other hand, has a luxurious chamber with fancy beds and chairs, a vending machine, a snack bar, and many other benefits. Trapinch nudges Diglett ecstatically about this, which weirds him out. Mew tells the campers that they have to stay out of Mew's room and the cockpit, as both are off limits. Mew makes one more announcement: campers will have to sing this season whenever Mew demands it (once per episode)! Bronzong refuses, but Mew says they will face automatic elimination if they don't. Mew presses a button which plays a few music notes, indicating that the campers must sing immediately. The campers immediately begin singing an upbeat, fast song called "Here We Go." Over the course of the song, Diglett tries cheering up Wooper, Dragonite and Pidgeot get excited to travel, Bronzong notes that Hitmonlee threw up, Murkrow says she'll win all the money, Ninetales tries convincing Houndoom to sing, Weavile shows even more interest in Hypno, Hitmonlee shrieks because he can't sing, Gardevoir convinces the withdrawn Cacturne to sing, and at the very end of the song, just before time runs out, Ninetales finally convinces Houndoom to sing the closing line, sparing him from automatic elimination. Mew admits he was impressed with the song, minus Hitmonlee's part. Mewtwo announces that they're pulling into their first stop, and Mew laughs quietly to himself, knowing it's going to be a great season. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Competitors * Arcanine * Banette * Bellsprout * Bronzong * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefable * Diglett * Dragonite * Electrode * Froslass * Gabite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Gliscor * Golbat * Hitmonlee * Houndoom * Hypno * Kadabra * Lapras * Lileep * Lopunny * Luxio * Mismagius * Murkrow * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Piloswine * Trapinch * Weavile * Wooper Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes